


Keeps You Going Strong

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, angel monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: How would you react if you found out your partner of five years wasn't who you thought they were





	Keeps You Going Strong

**Author's Note:**

> ((Purpose, it's that little flame that lights a fire under your ass. Purpose, keeps you going strong, like a car on a full tank of gas...)
> 
> /ahem/ hi I'm not religious but the concept of this that I made at 5am is hecka interesting to me. (Peck has dark skin, but that isn't really important.)

Peck softly kissed Artie’s cheek, wrapping his arm around his torso. Artie softly smiled and leaned his head in Peck’s neck. They were at some festival, the stars barely visible with all the lights strung up.

“It’s beautiful.” Artie murmured.

“Not as much as you.” Peck moved his arm up so it was on the redhead’s shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”

Suddenly his eyes shot wide open, irises and pupils turning white, his body freezing.

“Ar-Arts? Arts?” He lightly pushed him off himself, holding him by the shoulders. “Artie?” he shook his shoulders, “Artie?! ARTIE?!”

His shoulders shot up a moment, unfreezing, leaning forward to kiss Peck. He got back up after a few moments, eyes gray and far away.

“Take me home… I need to show you something.” His eyes half-lidded, and his cheeks turned red.

“Uh…” he and Artie never had any type of sexual thing- both were asexual, “...oh-okay…”

The entire walk home Peck couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to him. Why were his eyes like that? Why was he insisting on them having sex? Was he?

As soon as Peck could close the door, Artie said another thing pushing the thought forward: “Go up to the bedroom and get in whatever you're gonna sleep in. I'll be there in a minute.”

Peck sighed, accepting the fate of what would happen and following his orders. He turned on a small light and chucked off his jacket and jeans. Not like the light helped him see his clothes or his own body, but not like he cared.

He then sat on their bed, staring at his palms while counting away seconds and pushing thoughts away. Artie came in a few moments later, eyes back to their normal green.

“So… hi.”

“...hi.”

Awkward silence.

“....so what did you-?”

He pulled his necklace above his shirt. “Promise me you won’t be freaked out?”

Peck sighed, slowly nodding, wanting this to be over so he could just hold him and say how much he loved him and say everything would be alright.

Then there was more silence, Artie playing with his fingers, probably trying to figure out how to say whatever he needed to.

“Artie, go on, you’re scaring me. You can tell me anything, you know that, I love you with all my heart-”

That must have set off the weird trance he was in again. His necklace glowed silver and encased him in the light.

_ “ARTIE!!”  _ he screamed, jumping up, tears in his eyes, reaching to tear at the light. His fingers only fazed through it, but that didn’t stop him from trying to get Artie out.

A moment later the light gained heat, so when Peck went to fight it again, he leaped back, making a yelping noise. And a few moments after that the light dropped down to his feet and disappeared. 

Artie looked up, a soft smile on his face, eyes gray again. His hair was illuminated with the soft golden light coming from a halo. But before Peck could hold him and cry his terror out onto him two beautiful white wings sprung from his back.

Artie sighed, staring at the ground again while he stretched out his wings before looking back up.

“So… hi.”

“...what… the hell is…”

“I’m a monster.”

“Wh-what?”

“An angel monster.”

Peck only stared, more confused.

Artie’s face flushed, he looked down and folded his wings. “Um, well, you see… I… I died, another angel monster found me, restored me, gave me a purpose. Once that was fulfilled, I’d have to reveal I was an angel too.”

Peck pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Is that why your skin’s so soft?” Artie chuckled. “But seriously,” he went on, “are you going to leave me now? That your purpose is fulfilled?”

“No! Peck, I’d never leave you!” he moved forward to hug him, “My purpose was to find someone who truly loved me,” he stepped back again, “and if this angel thing was set off by you, then you must be the person who does.” Peck sighed as Artie kissed him.

“...can we go to bed now?”

Artie nodded, “Mind helping me get a shirt off with wings?”

“You can’t just make them disappear again?” Peck asked, stepping behind him and brushing the feathers with his fingers, thinking.

“Not without doing that cocoon thing again, I don’t think. I don’t want to go through it again, scares me.”

Peck kissed the top of his head. “You don’t have to, it’s alright. They’re super soft anyway. I love them. I love you.”

Artie softly smiled, leaning back to wrap his arms around Peck’s neck, “I love you too.”


End file.
